


This Time Around it’s Different

by WorkInProgressionA113



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dave (Umbrella Academy) is Alive, Dave Lives (Umbrella Academy), F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, PLEASE IN THE COMMENTS TELL ME MORE TAGS I SHOULD ADD IM BAD AT THIS, Parent Klaus Hargreeves, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, luther is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorkInProgressionA113/pseuds/WorkInProgressionA113
Summary: What if Klaus actually got his shit together after leaving the academy and created a family instead of never getting the real support and help he needed.Oof, And im right back on Hiatus.





	1. Meet the Hargreeves(or at least some of them)

**Author's Note:**

> Please....Be kind this was made in 2 hours at 12 am because of a chronic insomniac who’s a dumbass and forgot to pick up their meds. I didn’t edit it so....Have fun reading this crap because I’ve never seen any fan fic that introduces if Klaus had fixed his life instead of destroying it and thought maybe someone else wants to read it...sooo...yeah.

“Papa! Papa!”

“What is it my lil munchkin?”

“Some important guy is on the news, they’re saying it in an ur...urgant..urggggent! Yeah Urgent voice” Thomas shouted out to his father from the living room.

Klaus walked into the living room and stared at the television for what seemed like hours although he was much too aware it had only been a few seconds. “Dave..” it came out in a hushed whisper. “Dave!” He said a second time setting his cup of tea down carefully then running into the study where Dave was sitting, reading.

He sat up suddenly “Y-Yeah? What’s wrong?” He noticed a look in his lovers eye. 

“The old bastards finally dead.” Klaus’s face slowly marched into one that was filled with joy as a soft smile appeared on his face.

————- -————

Klaus stopped at the stairs in front of the place he used to call home. His Husband, son, and daughter were all at a hotel because if he had to come home for a funeral there was no way in hell he was bringing his family anywhere near this place.

He jumped back as the doors opened to reveal Pogo. “Christ on a cracker! You started me Pogo” He picked up a cloth bag and a satchel as he walked through the doors. 

“It is good to see you as well Master Klaus. Please do come in. Grave is currently in the kitchen, you are the first of your siblings to arrive.”

Klaus chuckled to himself and thanked Pogo as he walked to the kitchen to greet his Mom.

Grace was sitting at the kitchen table just...sitting there. Klaus walked up to her and softly placed his hand on her shoulder “Mom..?” Grace lifted her head and stood to look at Klaus. It was almost more robotic than human. She gave a smile that didn’t seem real, which may never change. Smoothing out the collar on his shirt she adjusted his cuffs and then left the room. All he could do was stare at the wall until a voice he hadn’t heard for awhile woke him from his frozen state.

“Klaus?”

He twirled around fast enough to give someone whiplash. “Allison? Oh my god it’s you!” Klaus ran into her arms giving her a hug. As they pulled apart he gave a smile with a twinkle in his eye “Before we start catching up I’d like to ad you autograph to my collectioooonn” Allison laughed before taking Klaus’s hands in her own and lightly touched the band on Klaus’s wrist before asking 

“Did you just come from rehab?” His eyes widened before quickly saying “What? No no no no..I’m-I’m done with all that!” Her eyebrow raised but she clearly didn’t believe him and let out a breathy sigh. 

“Klaus.”

He winced at the hatred that was used while saying his voice as if it was a insult. “Yes brother dear..” He said turning to look at the all mighty Number 1.

“What are you doing here?” Luther spat(A/N: I’m sorry In advance for making an asshole. I swear i think he’s a great character but I need him to be a bitch for this one) Allison stared at Luther and got a sort of twinkle you’d think you see in a Disney movie. “Hey..There” It was only then that Luther realize Allison was in the room as well.

“Oh..uh..hey there.” Luther began to blush and put on a goofy smile which Klaus wanted to smack off of his stupid face. He began to exit the room only to be blocked my Luther’s giant build “C’mon man..I’ll just leave you two love birds alone. Just let me leave” Luther stared him down until he said

“Jump up and down”

“Come again..?”

“You heard me, jump up and down I want to make sure you didn’t take anything.”

“What the fuck dude. Are you serious? Why would I do that?”

“Let’s be honest, probably to buy drugs or something. Just do it”

“Fine” Klaus begrudgingly agreed as he began to jump up and down. The only that that fell was his wallet which Luther snatched up before Klaus could take it. “What’s this..? Something you took from one of your one night stands?” He opened the wallet to be faced with a picture of Klaus, an unfamiliar man and two kids. It was quickly grabbed out of his hands by a pissed off Klaus. “No.” He said in a venomous tone “This was a gift from my kids to me for my 6th Wedding anniversary.” Klaus stormed out of the kitchen and ran out to be met by Diego.

“Oh shit, who pissed you off?” Diego commented after seeing Klaus’s face.

Klaus folded his arms and turned around to looked at the room that contained a very nice girl and an Out of the world asshole.

“That goddamn Number 1 was being an asshole so don’t go in there.” Klaus could feel warm tears start to slide down his cheeks. “What the hell did he do this time..” Diego pulled a knife out of his pocket before Klaus put a hand on his arm forcing him to lower it. “He basically insulted my family..not directly but-“ He was cut off but Diego screaming “FUCKING WHAT!? What the hell did he say about Dave, wait..Thomas and Isabella too!?” Klaus only nodded but turned his head just as quick.

Diego was about to bust into that room and release hell on Luther until he was interrupted by “Klaus..? Diego..?”

~End of Chapter 1~


	2. Family Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya joins the reunion and Luther is even more of a bitch with Allison joining in on the bitch part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I'm back, Oh dayum! I forgot how awful I am with deadlines and thanks for bearing with me abandoning this(so so sorry about that) so....I guess read this chapter and expect a new chapter sometime this week.

Diego and Klaus's heads immediately shot up to the soft voice coming from the entryway.  
All thoughts of killing Luther were suddenly replaced as Diego started towards his most favored sister No. 7 Vanya. Klaus gave a half smile as he ran up to Vanya and hugged her as tightly as he could. Klaus only stopped once Vanya let out a noise that sounded close to a dying cat "Ack! Klaus, I get you love me but please I want to live to see Pogo and Mom once again" 

He reluctantly let go whining "Aww...But I suppose ever since Dave has been taking me to the Gym-" Diego interrupted with some uncontrollable laughter. Klaus smacked his arm playfully "Hey! I have been going to the gym thank you very much! I have a 5 year old who still wants me to throw him into the air." He said as he stretched out his back and groaned.  
Vanya giggled before asking " How are those kids anyways? It's been what 2 months since I last saw-" Vanya cut herself off and squinted her eyes "Klaus...Were you crying?" Klaus's eyes widened and he felt his wet cheeks "Aw...shit"

Diego perked up "Oh right! Vanya, I love ya and we need to catch up but I need to go murder someone if you'll excuse me-" Diego again started to walk towards the kitchen until Vanya grabbed his arm and yanked him backwards. "Diego Ramirez Harris George Henry Adams Hargreeves, if you dont get back here right now and explain everything to me I might physically and physiologically harm you."

"Oh shit-" Klaus said suddenly.

"Dont think I'm letting you off of the hook too Klaus Daniel Rainn Reagan Dawn Hargreeves just because someone hurt you because if you dont spill the name I will get it from you forcefully"

As Klaus and Diego cowered from their sister Diego finally spoke.  
"Why'd you have to break out the full name? Of course were going to tell you but were going to do it teenager style and go into your room like we used to do at 2 am and spill about who we had crushes on. C'mon weirdo" as Diego started to walk toward the large staircase.

"Actually I think shes the least weird one out of all of us.." Klaus said following Diego.

"Oh" Vanya was stunned stuck in place before she cried out "Wait for me!" And ran to catch up with the two men who were now full on running up the stairs. Vanya though that it was likely they were racing as she shouted "Klaus I swear if you break your jaw again then I'm going to kill you then bring you back and THEN kill you again.  
  
  


Soon enough they were all squished into Vanya's small room. Klaus was the one to break the silence.  
"Dad was a bitch."   
That simple yet true sentence set the 3 adults into hysterical laughter. "You figure that out- Now?" Vanya said in between laughs. Diego stopped laughing long enough to say "Ah...I see Luther takes the saying 'Like father like son' to heart" which only set the 3 into even more hysterical laughter.

Eventually they toned it down to small giggles. "So are you going to summon Ben or must I ask?" Klaus smiled "Why of course I'll summon him, I wish Luther could see me do it so he wont think I'm still a junkie..." He said Luther's name as if it were something he wouldnt touch with a 40 foot stick. Klaus's clenched fists began to glow blue as a figure sitting on the floor began to appear. After a few seconds Ben appeared in his glowing blue outline "Took you guys long enough!" Ben smiled to Diego and Vanya "Its been too long I love you both- You!" He pointed accusingly at Klaus "What the fuck!?" Ben kicked his thigh "Hey!" Klaus whined "Okay okay I'm sorry...Now would you like to say something? To the group and not just your favorite sibling?"

"Excuse me favorite sibling!?" Vanya and Diego shouted in unison.

Ben put his hand up to silence them "We can speak of that later. First order of business- Go run to Luther so I can slap him!" Vanya looked confused "I'm missing something, why would he do that. I mean of course we all want to but-" Vanya finally realized why Klaus had been crying. "I'm going to kill him. But first get me up to date"

The next 6 minutes and 32 second were spent with Klaus and Diego telling their sides of the story. Let's just say then the next 10 minutes were spent convincing Vanya to wait until after the funeral to kill Luther. Finally Luther's voice rang out through the house as he called out "Family Meeting!"

The 4 Adults dragged themselves downstairs while Ben began to flicker before he completely disappeared from everyone but Klaus. "Aw man..Sorry Ben, I though I could go longer. You alright with sitting this one out?" They couldn't see Ben's reaction but they could assume that he made Klaus promise to summon him afterwards since he then went "Okay okay! Fine, But only if you dont try and annoy me to summon you to slap Luther again." Vanya giggled "Dont worry Ben, I can do that for you"

Eventually they arrived to where Allison and Luther were sitting. Klaus reluctantly sat down in the middle of one of the couches. Vanya then placed herself right next to him, and close enough their shoulder could have been bonded together whereas Diego sat on another couch. Finally Luther spoke up "So I thought we could have some sort of a memorial service and a funeral."

Klaus put on a sort of act and began to somewhat mock him as he said "Oh! Will there be refreshments? I hear cucumber sandwiches are killer" Luther scoffed and whispered under his breath "So childish..." then started to go off about how Reginald Hargreeves hadnt died of Natural causes.

"What are you implying....?" Vanya said with an annoyed huffy.

"Isnt it obvious? He thinks one of us killed dad."

"How could you say that?" Allison asked

Luther started to try and defend himself before saying "Just..Klaus, I need you to summon dad."

"Huh? I cant just ask dad to take a quick call and stop playing tennis with Hitler! I-I cant I'm not..I'm not in the right state of mind!"

"You mean you're high?" Allison said accusingly

"Excuse me?" Klaus whispered in a hushed tone

"She said that you're probably too high to summon anyone. You probably havent been sober for even a day much less a week" Luther growled.

"That's it!" Klaus stood up quickly "I could have fucking stayed and maybe just maybe you could meet my family while we were in town but of course I'm still that dumb junkie!" Klaus's fists began to glow blue light they would when he would summon somebody. "You have so far insulted me, my son, my daughter, and my husband and I havent even been near you for 5 minutes!"Klaus was suddenly eye to eye with Luther.

"Klaus...Calm down.." Vanya said softly.  
Only then Klaus realized he was eye level with someone who was 7 foot whereas Klaus was only 5 foot 11. Suddenly Klaus's hands were void of any blue glow and he fell to the floor with a thump. "Ow...Shit"

Luther was frozen, mouth gaping which would have made Klaus laugh if he weren't so pissed at Luther.

"Damn....Since when can you do that?" Diego asked going to help Klaus from the floor.  
Klaus got up and rubbed his lower back "Ugh...Since last month...I got pissed at some conservative lady screaming at Dave. He had to hold me onto the ground till I calmed down.."

Allison slowly stood up and started to walk towards Klaus saying "I-Im sorry Klaus I didnt know...Im..." she cut herself off with a mournful sigh. "I'm sorry.." Klaus looked at Allison with watery eyes and with a quiet voice said "Let's just get this damn funeral over with.."

~End of Chapter~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually didnt completely like how this chapter ended up and I KNOW VANYA IS SO OOC IM SORRY. But I swear I'll finish this story and please stay safe from covid-19!


	3. Authors Note/NOT A CHAPTER

I'm so sorry for everyone who was looking forward to this.

Let me be clear. I am not abandoning this fic. Absolutely not i love the plot wa too much and with season 2 of Umbrella Academy coming out July 31st save the date I need to start again. I will writing the rest of this fic on my own time and will then release the chapters once I have them all written. Thank you for being patient with me. And again I'm so sorry. I've been struggling with a lot right now. And so I just need a little bit of time. Ill see all you beautiful people in my other fits (that I know where there going) And once I'm finished writing this on my own time. I love you all. Stay safe!


End file.
